Along with rapid development of Internet technologies, more and more people start using the Internet, and they get information and download files such as documents, films or games via networks.
Currently, people may download data by using a variety of download tools, such as Thunder Download, FlashGet Download, BT Download, eMule Download, IE Download, or Browser Download. Among the many download tools, the Browser Download does not require installation of any download tool software, and can be automatically upgraded along with the browser, operations of which are simple and convenient.
However, with using a browser to download data, once an exception (e.g., automatic close) occurs in the browser and files being downloaded are not downloaded completely, data already downloaded have to be abandoned, and then the user has to turn to other download tools to re-download, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.
In addition, when the user employs a download tool to download a file, if he finds the download speed of the download software is too slow after part of data are already downloaded, he has to continue the download because if he turns to other download tools, the already downloaded part of data will get abandoned, which seriously affect the efficiency.
Therefore, the current mode of directly abandoning the incompletely-downloaded data and then choosing other download tools to re-download data causes waste of resources and seriously consumes the user's time.